The War Between Three Groups
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Gargoyles. When reports of mysterious creatures reach both Jake Long and Percy Jackson they both investigate. They discover the gargoyles. What they didn't know was that their enemies would meet each other and team up. Can they defeat their enemies and keep the public from finding out?
1. Investigating

**I thought that these three different groups of heroes should meet! Here is the first chapter!**

Jake Long POV

"Young dragon! Get over here this instant!" yelled Luong Lao Shi. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Jake Long came tearing around the corner so fast that he skidded several feet before coming to a stop in front of a flat screen T.V. He gulped knowing what his grandpa would do to him if he actually crashed into it.

"Yes Gramps?" he asked.

Luong Shi started cursing in Chinese and then spoke, "Next time be quicker when summoned! You where here half a minute late!

"Sorry gramps. Just had to make a…call," Jake said blushing.

"Had to make a call kid? Ha! Jake was making a call to his girl friend!" howled Fu Dog with laughter as he came to the front of Gramps' shop.

Jake glared daggers at Fu Dog. Fortunately for Jake, Gramps didn't hear what Fu Dog said or he didn't care.

"Young dragon, there have been a many reports of winged creatures being spotted around the NYPD Headquarters. I want you to look into this, before the entire city is crawling with reporters trying to expose the magical world!" he yelled.

"Yes Gramps. I will do patrol tonight, after I finish my homework. It is a big history project. If I don't get it done, my dad is going to take away my skateboard and video games for a week," said Jake.

"Homework not important! Protecting the magical world is. Now get ready to go on patrol," Luong Shi commanded.

"Aw man," said Jake.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy sat panting on the front steps of the big house. He had just finished sword fighting with another camper and was tired.

"Percy?" asked a voice from behind him.

Percy turned and saw Chiron in centaur form standing behind him.

"There have been many sightings of strange creatures in Manhattan. The problem is that the mortals have seen them through the mist. I fear that these are monsters that might expose the mortals to what is actually happening around them. I would like you to check this out personally," the centaur told him. His tail twitched nervously.

"Sure Chiron. When should I leave?" asked Percy standing up.

"Tonight,"

* * *

Gargoyles POV

Elisa Maza climbed the wooden steps into the bell tower of the NYPD headquarters. He sun had already fallen.

"Good evening Elisa," said Broadway as he helped her up the last steps of the clock tower.

"Thank you. Where is Goliath? I need to speak to him" she asked.

"Outside," said Brooklyn pointing to the balcony.

Lexington looked up and waved to Elisa. He then went back to work on building a remote control car. Bronx was fast asleep next to Hudson who was busy watching an old western movie. Elisa walked out and stood next to Goliath who was tallest of the gargoyles who was watching the moon rise. He turned to Elisa and said,

"It is good to see you again."

"You to big guy. I have something to tell you. The media has been broadcasting that there have been many sightings of 'winged' creatures being spotted at night. I fear that you guys might be in danger. So maybe you guys should not be flying around at night for a while, at least until things cool down."

Goliath looked at her and grumbled, "Alright. But the boys will be extremely disappointed."

"I will tell them gently," said Elisa.

A net appeared out of nowhere and pinned Goliath down. He roared and tired to tear the net off himself but it sparked. Goliath fell unconscious. Elisa drew her gun from its hiding place and pointed it to where the net came from. A tall man holding a staff that glowed green leaped out of the shadows. He was wearing a weird looking mask on his head. It looked like a crocodile with horns on its head.

"Huntsgirl!" he barked, "Get that beast into the carrier along with the other beasts while I dispose of this witness!"

Elisa gulped and the gun in her hand started shaking. All of a sudden, a red blur darted out of the sky and landed in front of her. When she saw what it was, she almost had a heart attack. Standing in front of her was a dragon.

**Please enjoy it!**


	2. First Meeting Does Not Go Well

**Here is another chapter. Try to guess what the next chapter will be about. I left a clue in the Gargoyles POV.**

Jake POV

"Do this, do that! That is all I get from Gramps. Man, I never have time to myself," Jake thought.

He was soaring on wind currents taking care to stay high above the city. The lights were so bright that even a bat could be spotted against the night sky. He then said

"Now where is the NYPD Head Quarters? Darn…I should of brought a map with me or something. Oh…scratch that. No way I need a map; the American Dragon has an excellent sense of…"

Jake was interrupted by a roar of anger. He glanced down. Jake's excellent sight spotted the Huntsclan standing over a woman holding a gun. Behind him, Jake spotted Rose (aka Huntsgirl) dragging unconscious beasts into a metal cage. They were gargoyles. Except for one that looked more like a dog instead of a man with bat like wings.

"Ah man. Gramps is so going to kill me. Since when are there gargoyles living on the top of NYPD Head Quarters? We didn't even know about it…Oh well, better save their butts along with that woman as well." Jake thought to himself.

He dove down and planted himself in front of the woman and the Huntsman.

"Hey Huntspunk! What do you think you doing here?" he asked.

"Huntsgirl! Get rid of this dragon while I finish packing up these beasts! Their heads will look great hanging in the Great Hall of our Head Quarters," said the Huntsman.

Rose stepped forward and started 'fighting' Jake. Ever since they found out each others' secrets (Rose being Huntsgirl and Jake being a dragon) they decided to fake fight when they met each other with the Huntsman present. Jake dogged green energy blasts from Rose's staff. Then he heard a gunshot. Jake saw the Huntsman bend over holding his hand against a bleeding wound on his arm. Jake turned around and saw that the woman was holding a gun, which was smoking from the end.

"I arrest you in the name of the law for trespassing on NYPD territory without permission. Now please raise your hands and place your weapon down. Any word you say will be used against you in Federal Court," said the woman flashing a detective badge.

"Wonderful! Now she reveals she is a cop!" thought Jake as he dogged one of Rose's punches.

Huntsman stepped forward and knocked the gun out of her hands. He backed her against a wall and pressed the sharp end of his staff against her throat.

"I normally don't slay mortals…but this time I will make an exception!" he said swinging his staff back.

The sound of a pipe shattering resounded against the still air. A wave of water came and knocked the Huntsman out cold as well as drenching everyone else from head to toe. They all were knocked unconscious except for Jake who managed to doge the stream of water.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy sat on Blackjack's back as he flew above the city skyline.

"Yo boss, do you know where this NYPD Head Quarters is?" echoed a voice in Percy's mind.

"Yes Blackjack," said Percy annoyed. He swatted the map he was using out of his face.

"Okay boss which building is it? I would like to meet a cop. They are like me. They like donuts," said Blackjack.

Percy groaned and said, "I think it is that one with a clock tower and the…Holy Hera! Is that a dragon and some other weird beasts? They must be the ones that Chiron is taking about. And why is a girl trying to punch that dragon? Doesn't she know she had to use Celestial Bronze?"

"I don't know boss. You are the one who takes Magical Creatures 101 at the camp and I stay in a comfy stable," neighed Blackjack.

"Set me down in the back. But be quiet," said Percy.

Blackjack obliged and landed in the shadows of the clock tower. Percy watched as the man wearing a dragon skull pin the NYPD Police Detective against the wall. He heard him say,

'I normally don't slay mortals…but this time I will make an exception!" as he drew a weird looking staff back to deliver a blow.

Percy pointed at a nearby water pipe and concentrated. There tugging sensation in his stomach. Water then burst out of the pipe and roared toward the man. He didn't even have time to look up. Clunk was the muffle sound of the man hitting the ground now out cold. Unfortunately it knocked everyone else out except for one. Percy then saw that the red dragon that had weird spikes on the top of its head walk hesitantly toward the shadows. It was walking on two legs like a human. Percy drew out Riptide and expanded it into a sword. His body tensed. Percy knew that if the dragon attacked him, he would have to kill it and escape.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked the dragon.

"What! It can speak?" thought Percy turning to look at Blackjack who was standing behind him.

"I guess so boss. Want me to sneak behind him and knock him out?" asked Blackjack.

Percy nodded. Blackjack flew off into the sky and landed quietly behind the dragon. The dragon didn't even notice him.

"If it is another one of you Huntspunks, leave now. Your leader is out cold," said the dragon. It stood inches from Percy's face but didn't appear to see him or smell him.

Percy was confused. The dragon sounded like a teenager. The dragon suddenly flamed and Percy barely managed had time to roll out of the way. He slashed at the dragon's feet and missed. It jumped up and hovered in front of him.

"Fine. If that is the way you want it…and what is with the weird clothes man?" it said.

Percy then started swinging the sword and the dragon dodged every strike. It opened its mouth to flame again but Percy had a puddle of water streak into its mouth and put out its fire. It landed spitting out clouds of smoke. Blackjack suddenly reared up and brought his hooves down and knocked the dragon out cold.

"Come on Blackjack. Let's get out of here before the other creatures wake up. We will come back tomorrow night," said Percy. He made Riptide shrink back into pen form. He then mounted Blackjack and they flew off into the night.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

Elisa gained consciousness just in time to see a boy ride off on the back of a Pegasus.

"What the?" she thought.

She stood up. Her friends were still out cold as well as the man that attacked her. The red dragon lay on the ground with the shape of a horse shoe imprinted in the back of its head. Suddenly strong claws grasped her from behind and carried her into the air. She looked up and saw a blue dragon that looked like a Chinese dragon carrying her aloft.

"Fu-Dog! Give the mortal the sleeping potion and wake up Jake!" it shouted in commanding voice.

An over-weight Shar Pei standing on two legs walked toward her holding a vial that was glowing green. It said, "Sorry lady." It poured the vial down her throat.

Elisa lost unconsciousness as the blue dragon carried her into the sky.


	3. Drawing The Wrong Conclusions

**Here is another chapter. It is a bit long.**

Jake POV

"You are very lucky kid. Pegasus can easily kill someone with a kick to the head like that," said Fu Dog while he bandaged Jake's head. They were in the back of Gramp's shop after the sun rose. Fortunately for Jake, his little sister had done the history project after he threatened to rat her out about her slipping out past curfew. It was also the being of the weekend.

"Thanks Fu. Now what are we going to do with that mortal? You do realize she is a cop," Jake said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Holy cheese biscuits kid! You should have told us that sooner! Now I have to make a potion that erases her memory!" sighed Fu.

The woman groaned from her position in the corner of the room. She was tied into a magical chair that would not let her go unless Fu Dog told it to. Gramps then walked in.

"We should question her in our dragon forms. That way she can't turn us in our human forms," Gramps said.

Jake and Gramps dragoned up and waited for the woman to wake up completely.

* * *

Percy POV

"I'm telling you Chiron, there was a red dragon on that roof top. A young and a not very bright one to," said Percy. He was back at camp telling Chiron what he had seen the night before.

"At least you are safe. Are you planning to go back there tonight?" asked Chiron.

"Yes. I will only take Blackjack," said Percy.

"Good," said Chiron.

* * *

Jake POV

The woman stirred in the early evening hours.

"Gramps! She is waking up," said Jake.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

"Where is Elisa? She has never been this late before," asked Goliath.

The gargoyles had just woken up after the sun had set.

"Goliath, I saw a large blue dragon, uh…an over-weight talking dog, and a red dragon carry her off," said Brooklyn.

"How did you notice that? You were out cold like the rest of us lad," asked Hudson.

"Well, when some water splashed on me, it woke me up a little," replied Brooklyn.

"Then we will keep an eye out for that red dragon. If it has harmed Elisa, it will pay," growled Goliath.

"Goliath look!" said Lexington pointing at a red blur that was flying close by the tower.

Goliath and Brooklyn flew after it, flying silently.

* * *

Jake POV

"Go on patrol again Jake. It is the responsibility of the American Dragon Jake! Ugh. Man gramps is getting even grumpier the older he gets. Why does he get to question that lady and I don't?," grumbled Jake to himself.

He was flying near the clock tower that was above the NYPD Head Quarters. Jake suddenly felt something whack him in the back of the head knocking him out. When he awoke, he was tussled up like a thanksgiving turkey.

"What the?" he thought.

A growling sound to his right made Jake turn. He came face to face with a dog like gargoyle.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

"What are we going to do with him," asked Broadway.

"We get him to talk," said Goliath.

"At least Bronx is keeping watch," chuckled Hudson.

The gargoyles watched as Bronx paced around the red dragon growling.

"Uh…nice doggy," it whimpered.

A muffled bang sounded from the outside of the clock tower. Goliath walked outside and shouted to the others,

"Come out. It is Zantos!"

* * *

Jake POV

Jake watched as the gargoyles ran out of the clock tower. The dog gargoyle ran out as well.

"Finally. That dog's breathe smelled worse than Fu-Dog's laundry!" thought Jake.

He tested the ropes that bound him. Using one of his talons he started sawing through the ropes. When the ropes were cut he turned back into his human form and walked down the stairs that led to the clock tower. Sounds of fighting made him turn his head. He saw that the gargoyles were fighting something. Jake shook his head and continued to walk down the stairs. He found an open window and he squeezed through it. He then turned back into his dragon form and flew back to his Gramp's shop to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Percy POV

"Yo boss. Isn't that the dragon you gave a mouthful of sewer water yesterday?" asked Blackjack.

Percy squinted and spotted the red dragon. It had squeezed out of the window of the clock tower.

"Yep. That is him," Percy replied.

Blackjack swooped down but they lost sight of the dragon.

"Where did he go boss?" asked Blackjack.

A burst of flame above Percy's head answered the question.

'Hey Huntspunk! Want to continue what we started last night?" said the dragon.

Percy shouted back, "Bring it on lizard lips!"

He drew Riptide. Apparently the dragon did not appreciate being called 'lizard lips' because he most certainly charged right at Percy. Percy made Blackjack make the dragon follow him to the Hudson River.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

"Hey Goliath? Didn't we capture that dragon?" asked Lexington.

Goliath turned and spotted the red dragon chasing a boy on a…was that a winged horse.

"Yes. It must have escaped. Let's go after it. But leave the boy alone," said Goliath as he shoved one of Zantos's men away from him.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy watched as the dragon came closer and closer. Blackjack swooped down and landed on the river bank of the Hudson River. Percy jumped off his back and backed into the water. It filled him with new strength.

"You really want to fight here? Well, good luck with that. I can still beat you," said the dragon.

It shot a stream of flame at him. Percy dove to the side and sent a twenty foot wave of water down on top of the dragon.

"What the?" the dragon said before the water crashed down on him.

As it stood up spitting out water, Percy swung Riptide and gave the dragon a large cut on its side, The dragon staggered back clutching at the wound and fled. Percy turned Riptide back into a pen and remounted Blackjack. Before he had even gone a few feet away from the river bank, the dragon knocked him out of the saddle and sent him crashing to the ground a hundred feet below.


	4. Things are not looking good for Jake

**Here is another chapter. Sorry I took so long. And to answer the question about the time line of when each series meets the characters meet around the second season of American Dragon (but in my story Jake looks like he did in the first season), the first season of Gargoyles and before Percy Jackson gets his memory erased which is after he defeats Kronos. Enjoy!**

Gargoyles POV

Goliath watched as the boy tumbled off the horse. Without hesitating he managed to grab him and deposited him on a nearby building. He then flew off to recapture the dragon.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy had thoughts fly through his head, "Well, this is it."

Suddenly he felt something grab him. He looked up and saw one of those strange creatures had grabbed him. Wordlessly it deposited him on top of a building and flew back over to the dragon. Percy whistled and Blackjack came flying over to him.

"Sorry boss. I couldn't catch you. When I tried that dragon stopped me," neighed Blackjack apologetically.

"It is okay," said Percy.

* * *

Jake POV

Jake had stopped the Pegasus from rescuing the Huntsclan member.

"Why are you even working for them? They are trying to kill magical creatures!" he asked the Pegasus.

"Them?" asked the Pegasus in an annoyed tone.

A whistle startled both of them. Then the Pegasus turned and flew back over to the boy who was on top of a building.

"How in the world did he get up there?" thought Jake.

Jake then spotted one of the gargoyles flying toward him and it looked really mad. Jake fled down an ally way and turned back into a human. He crouched next to a trash can and saw that the creature flew right past him without noticing him. After the gargoyle left, Jake fled back to his Gramp's shop.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy watched as the strange creature approached him. Several others joined it.

"Thank you for saving me. I guess all monsters are not that bad," said Percy.

"You're welcome. Now tell me why you were attacking that dragon?" asked the creature that saved him.

"He attacked me. Twice. Now who are you and what is your name?" asked Percy. He reached his hand into his pocket preparing to draw Riptide if the creatures became hostile.

"My name is Goliath and we are gargoyles. The others are Lexington, Broadway, Brooklyn, Hudson, and Bronx," said the creature.

"Percy Jackson," said Percy, He shook hands with Goliath.

"Why did you attack him?" asked Percy.

"he took one of our friends. A detective named Elisa," answered Lexington.

"Hang on. Are you telling me that women I saw the night before was Elisa. Sorry for knocking her out," said Percy sheepishly.

"How could you knock her out? You were nowhere near her. You where in the shadows. We didn't even see you," said Brooklyn.

"With water," answered Percy.

The gargoyles looked at each other not sure how to understand this. Percy made a nearby water pipe explode and he made a wave on top of the building.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" said Brooklyn.

"How are you doing that? Are you some kind of magician?" asked Goliath.

"Sort of. You see, I am Poseidon's son. The god of the sea in Greek Mythology so I can control water to a certain point," answered Percy.

He made the wave disperse. The sky started to grow light.

"We must go. Meet us here tonight," said Goliath. He and the other gargoyles flew off.

Percy then mounted Blackjack and flew back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Jake POV

"What happened to you kid?" asked Fu.

He was busy bandaging up the wound that Jake had received from Percy.

"Some Huntspunk gave that to me. Ow! That hurts!" hissed Jake.

"Hey let me out of here!" shouted a women's voice from the back of the shop.

Gramps voice was then heard speaking to the women.

"How is it going with that lady?" asked Jake.

"Not good. She refuses to say anything about knowing gargoyles," answered Fu.

"You know Fu? There was something odd about that Huntspunk. He had a peagsus that loyal to him and on top of it he could control water. He nearly drowned me with a twenty foot wave!" said Jake.

Fu Dog dropped a potion he was holding. The glass shattered.

"What is it Fu?" asked Jake.

"Nothing. You better get to school kiddo. I have to tell the old man about this," said Fu shakily.

**Any ideas of what chapter I should have Zantos, Huntsman, and Polyphemus should team up?**


	5. Things Still Look Bad

**Here is another chapter. I might introduce Zanatos, the Huntsclan. and Polyphemus in the sixth chapter or the seventh chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

Percy POV

"Chiron!? Are you serious?" asked Percy.

"Yes Percy. You should go under cover at this school. There is a mortal there that I am worried about. He is obsessed about exposing magical creatures that are covered by the Mist to the world. His name is Professor Rottwood. I will take care of the teachers there," said Chiron.

Percy grumbled but eventually agreed to go the school to investigate.

* * *

Jake POV

"Jakey, are you serious?" asked Trixie.

"Yes, I am dead serious! This Huntspunk tried to kill me! And the worst part is he could control water. Fu won't tell me anything," answered Jake glumly.

A sharp rapping sound on the front desk of Professor Rottwood's desk startled them.

"Students I would like to introduce a new student with us here today. He just transferred here from…oh where are you from Hoodlum?" asked the professor.

"Uh…from Florida," said the boy.

"Please take a seat in front Mr. Long and Ms. Carter," said Professor Rottwood.

The boy came down the rows of desks holding a backpack. As Jake noticed his face, Jake gulped. It was the boy that had attacked him.

"Trixie, Spud!" he hissed, "that is the boy that attacked me,"

"How can that be? He used to live in Florida, man" said Spud who was sitting on the other side of Jake.

"I am dead serious," hissed Jake back.

Jack then raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Long?" asked Professor Rottwood.

"Can I please go to the bath room. I drank too much water…yes that is it I drank too much water and I have to go," said Jake.

The class giggled.

"Fine. But be back in time to review chapter twenty in your mythological book when you get back," grumbled Professor Rottwood.

He turned and face the chalk board again. Jake started walking to the door when a foot shot out and tripped him.

"Opps! Sorry loser," grinned Brad the school bully/jock.

Jake glared at him and started to get up but Brad shoved him back down and whispered, "What do you say to the Bradster?"

Before Jake could say something back another voice spoke up, "Leave him alone."

It was the new kid. He had walked up and was standing behind Jake. He glared at Brad with sea green eyes.

"Why should I new kid?" mocked Brad back.

Professor Rottwood was not paying attention to the scene playing before him in his class room. The other kids except for Trixie and Spud were ignoring what was going on as well. Jake saw the kid reach into his pocket and pull out a ball point pen. He held it in his hands for a few minutes but then dropped it back into his jean's pocket.

"You are not worth fighting," said the boy. He walked back to his seat.

Brad grinned and asked Jake again, "What do you say to the Bradster?"

Then Brad's water bottle exploded. It was his treasured one, the one he said that was signed by a famous football player. It splattered him from head to toe in soda that he had hid in the bottle. Jake got up and ran out of the class room while Professor Rottwood started yelling at Brad. The class roared with laughter.

"Way to close," he thought.

He fled into a stall and shut the door. Jake stayed there until the bell signaled the end of class. Jake then raced out the front door with his lunch and sat next to Trixie and Spud.

"Jakey did you see what that new kid did?" asked Trixie.

"No," mumbled Jack through a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"The kid pointed at Brad's water bottle and it just exploded!" exclaimed Spud.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" asked a voice.

It was the new kid,

"I am so dead," thought Jake.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy looked at the three kids that were in front of him. He felt good after he made the water bottle explode over the jock who was bullying the Asian kid. Chiron had told him not to take out his anger on mortals.

"Why not," said the African American girl.

* * *

Jake POV

Jake paled as the kid sat next to him.

"What are your guys' names," asked the kid.

"Trixie" said Trixie.

"Spud," said Spud. He started trying to stab a grape with a pencil.

"Uh…Jake," croaked Jake.

"Name is Percy," said the kid.

He started eating a sandwich that was entirely blue.

"What is with the blue sandwich," asked Trixie.

"Long story," said Percy.

He then started chatting with Trixie and Spud. At one point Jake stood up and said, "I have to go get something from the class room. Be right back,"

He fled into the school. After making a doppelganger of himself, Jake turned into his dragon form and fled the school. He soon reached his grandfather's shop.

"Gramps! I am not lying that Huntspunk was there at my school!" shouted Jake after he told his grandfather what had happened.

"As long as this Percy does not know of your dragon form you will be safe young one," said Gramps.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

Elisa stained against the chair that was holding her in place. Night had fallen outside.

"Well, this is just great. I got kidnapped by dragons and Goliath is probably having a heart attack by now," she thought.

The door creaked opened and the talking dog walked in.

"Are you ready to talk or not?" he asked.

"I have already told you! These gargoyles are my friends and I have not and will not tell anyone about them," she said.

The talking dog opened his mouth to speak again but a wave of water burst through the wall knocking him out. A teenage boy holding a glowing bronze sword stood in the gaping hole the water had made. Goliath stood behind him.


	6. Oh Dear

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Plus if you have constructive criticism I will gladly listen to it in any reviews you have.**

Percy POV

Percy paced on the top of the building waiting for the gargoyles to arrive. Night had fallen. They soon did.

"Well. How are we going to find her?" asked Percy.

"Bronx can track her scent," said Lexington.

The gargoyle dog sniffed the air and growled He started tracking the scent to the edge of the building. The gargoyles helped him down to the ground below while Percy followed on the back of Blackjack.

"Well boss? What did Chiron say about these guys?" whinnied Blackjack.

"Chiron said that gargoyles unlike other monsters are good monsters, just like Tyson," answered Percy.

"Oh, that's good boss," replied Blackjack.

Bronx stood at the back of a shop growling.

"Elisa must be in there," said Goliath.

"But how are we going to get in?" asked Lexington.

Percy grinned and made another water pipe explode. It crashed through the wall and knocked it down. Percy then drew Riptide out of his pocket. He saw through the gaping hole a rather comical scene. A dog was out cold on the floor with all its legs sticking up. A women sat in a chair that held her tight.

"Elisa," said Goliath.

He tried to free her but the chair burned his hands.

"Hang on. That type of chair looks familiar. It looks like the chair Hephaestus used to trap Hera in until she apologized for throwing him down the mountain," said Percy.

"Seriously?" laughed Brooklyn.

Percy nodded and said, "There is a release button on here somewhere…Ah! Here it is."

Percy used Riptide to press a hidden button on one of the chair's legs. The entire chair shuddered and released the women. Goliath helped her to her feet and then Broadway asked

"Now what?"

A stream of fire answered the question. They barely managed to dodge it. Percy turned and saw the red dragon standing in the gaping hole.

"Does that answer your question," it said.

Then it charged. Percy vaulted onto the back of Blackjack who was standing nearby.

"You guys go west, I will go east. Hopefully he will follow me," said Percy as Blackjack took off.

"Ok lad, just be careful!" shouted Hudson.

"Believe me, I have been through worse than this!" shouted Percy back.

The red dragon did indeed follow Blackjack.

"Boss? Do you have an good plan or a bad plan," asked Blackjack.

"I good one I hope," muttered Percy through grated teeth.

He made Blackjack hover over the Hudson River after explaining his plan.

"Come and get me!" he yelled to the dragon.

Percy then dove into the water.

* * *

Jake POV

Jake had heard the explosion in the back of the shop and found water everywhere and Fu Dog out cold. He saw Percy and the gargoyles help the women out. He was impressed that this Percy whatever his name was managed to figure out how to unarm the chair.

"This time I will get him," he thought.

Jake then charged out of the shadows in his dragon form and charged at Percy. The gargoyles left with the lady. Somehow Percy managed to jump onto the back of the pegasus faster than Jake could ever do. Percy then led him to the Hudson River.

"Oh no. Not this again," Jake thought.

He saw the boy hover over the water on the pegasus and yelled

"Come and get me,"

Then the boy dove into the water and was completely submerged. The raven black pegasus landed on the river bank and whinnied quietly.

"My wing is busted,"

Jake rolled his eyes and landed next to the pegasus. Percy had not surfaced.

"Maybe he drowned," thought Jake.

The river surface was smooth with no signs of a struggle.

"Where boy?" he asked as he got close to the winged horse.

The wing horse then kicked him into the water. Before Jake could move a whir pool surrounded him making it impossible to swim or escape. He saw Percy on the shore not even wet looking at him.

"Well you give up?" he shouted.

Before Jake could answer a roar sounded across the river. A large hair humanoid landed in front of Percy.  
"Oh great," he heard Percy.

It was a Cyclops.

* * *

Percy POV

"I thought you stayed in the sea of monsters," he shouted up at Polyphemus.

"Well, I didn't foolish son of Poseidon" he chuckled.

Percy brought out Riptide and transformed it into a sword. He heard the red dragon sputtering in the world pool he had created. He had had a run in with Polyphemus in the Sea of Monsters on a quest for the Golden Fleece. Polyphemus had almost killed Annabeth. Percy thought he had seen the last of him. Polyphemus swung one of his meaty hands at Percy. Percy rolled to the side and slashed at his hand.

"Ah," the monster grunted.

Percy sent a wave of water that roared toward Polyphemus. It knocked the Cyclops across the pavement and slammed him into nearby building knocking him out cold. Percy looked across into the river and saw that the red dragon was gone.

"Great," he thought.

"Boss! Behind you," whinnied Blackjack.

Percy barely had time to bring Riptide up. The dragon's talons clanged against the metal. Percy then started fighting with the dragon, claw to sword.

"Give up?" asked the dragon.

"Nope," said Percy.

Then the dragon swung its tail and knocked him right into the water. Percy sunk below the surface.

* * *

Jake POV

"I hit him. I hit him. I finally hit him," sang Jake.

He danced on along the shore singing.

"I bet gramps would like me to bring him in. But where did he go?" Jake asked himself.

He decided to wait until Percy came up to the surface. Jake waited for five minutes and then ten. The boy's pegasus had long disappeared as well as the Cyclopes.

"I must have knocked him out," thought Jake.

He started searching along the shore for any signs of the boy.

"Where are you Huntspunk? Come out where ever you are," he said.

Jake sat down on the shore after searching for ten minutes. It was no use. The boy was gone.

"Great. I could have grabbed him, but no! I had to knock him from here to the Brooklyn Bridge," muttered Jake.

He got up to search again. Suddenly a glowing bronze sword shot out of the water and pinned him against a nearby building by one of his wings. Jake gasped. The pain was excruciating. It felt like he had a hot poker pinning his wing down. Police sirens sounded in the distance. Jake pulled the sword out of his wing and threw it to the side. He flew painfully back to his gramps shop in order to tell him what had happened.


	7. Trying To Correct The Mis-Understanding

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter. I have been ready to go back to school. Anyway...enjoy!**

Jake POV

"Young dragon! What in the world happened to you?" asked Jake's grandfather as Jake staggered through the front door holding the tattered wing membrane.

Blood dripped slowly from the wound. His arm wound had been reopen as well.

"Huntspunk…threw…sword…hurt…me…bad. Barely…managed…to…fly…here," gasped Jake.

While Fu Dog sewed up the gaping wound in Jake's wing, Jake explained what happened.

"One thing that made me confused was that the Cyclops called Percy the son of Poseidon," said Jake after he was done.

His grandfather looked worried when Jake mentioned this. Fu Dog grabbed a magical book off a bookshelf and opened it. It projected a hologram.

"Ah here. It says that The Big Three gods in Greek mythology which are Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus made a vow not to have any more kids after World War II occurred. Their children were to powerful. Zeus had a kid in the 60's and Poseidon well…he had Percy recently, and Hades he had two children. One died recently but the other is alive and well," said Fu Dog.

He slammed the book shut.

"Then why is going after me?" asked Jake.

"Young dragon, some magical creatures including dragons are evil and they attack demigods as Percy would be called by them. He must have thought you were a threat when you attacked him on that clock tower. The gargoyles must have thought so as well when we kidnapped that young woman. When you go to school tomorrow avoid Percy," said Gramps.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy resurfaced only to see the red dragon fly off. Unfortunately Polyphemus also disappeared.

"How does a five ton Cyclops disapper?" he asked Blackjack who had landed next to him.

"Don't know boss…we better get out of here though. Cops are coming," nickered Blackjack.

Percy nodded and walked over to Riptide. He picked it up and made it revert back to pen form. He mounted Blackjack and flew back to Camp Half-Blood to get some sleep.

* * *

Gargoyles POV

Goliath gently set Elisa down outside her apartment window.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked her.

"Of course big guy…you better get back to your home. Sun rise is in fifteen minutes," said Elisa.

Goliath nodded and flew back to the clock tower. The sun rose and soon the only living things on the clock tower were pigeons.

* * *

Jake POV

"Jakey! Are you alright?" asked Trixie.

Jake stood in the hallway with his friends discussing the night before.

"Yeah…except that Percy kid injured me badly…again," said Jake displaying his bandaged arm.

"Didn't you say he was the son of a god?" asked Spud.

"Yeah. Oh great here comes Mr. I am so good looking I can date anyone I want," grumbled Jake.

"Hello loser," grinned Brad.

"What do you want?" scowled Jake.

"This!" said Brad.

He shoved Jake onto a pair of lockers. Jake landed on his injured arm. Pain lanced up into his head.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Brant.

He walked over to a drinking fountain. Jake through the curtain of pain saw Percy walk by Brant. After he walked by the water fountain, the top of it had water shot out like a fire hydrant.

"Not again," groaned Brad as a stream of water drenched him from head to toe.

"You're going to pay for that!" yelled Brant.

He charged at Percy shaking his fist. Jake noticed as water from the fountain snaked toward Brad and cover the floor in front of him. He slipped on it and landed on his back hard. Then his pants fell down. Everyone in the hall laughed hard. Red faced Brad ran into the boys bathroom pulling up his pants on the way.

"You know…Percy might be a good ally if you can get him to trust you," said Trixie.

"He works for the Huntsman!" hissed Jake.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy hid behind a corner after dousing Brad with water and overheard Jake say, "He works for the Huntsman,"

"Isn't that what the red dragon said to me?" thought Percy.

He then noticed that Jake's arm was bandaged in the same place he injured the dragon.

"He's is that red dragon!? Great…now I know what Chiron wouldn't tell me," grumbled Percy remembering what Chiron had told him that morning.

Flashback

"Chiron, this dragon when I stabbed it with my sword…it wouldn't dissolve like other monsters," said Percy pacing the front of the big house.

"And you said this dragon was red?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Nothing…I have to go consult some books…go to school,"

End of flashback

Percy was interrupted by a fireball. It was the red dragon again. Jake must have spotted him. Percy raced outside the school and whistled out loud for Blackjack. Blackjack swopped down and Percy leaped onto his back just seconds before Jake's talons slashed by.

"Listen! I am not you enemy! This is a big misunderstanding!' shouted Percy at Jake.

"Nice try Huntspunk!' hissed Jake.

He spat another fireball. Professor Rottwood saw them outside his classroom window and cried,

"Oh my a real live dragon and pegasus! I have to get a picture!"

Rottwood grabbed his camera and was about to take a picture when a wave of sewer water crashed through the window and short circuited the camera. Rottwood hit the ground out cold.

* * *

Percy looked at the window and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully that will keep him busy for a while," he thought.

He dogged another fireball.

"How am I going to make him listen?' he thought.

He was interrupted by a net appearing out of nowhere and pinning Jake to the ground. Percy saw the strange man with the dragon helmet appear out of nowhere and grinned.

"Huntsgirl…take the beast to the lair."


	8. Enemies United Are Not A Good Combo

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. And I apologize if the chapter is not written well. I had to go through a lot this week. **

Jake POV

Jake glared at the Huntsman are said, "No way that will happen!"

A whistling sound filled the air. Percy's sword shot toward the Huntsman like a javelin and sliced a gaping wound in his arm. A wave of water knocked the net off of Jake.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" shouted Percy as he reached into his pocket and pulled put a pen.

Jake thought he was imaging it but when Percy clicked it…it turned into a sword. Jake didn't have to be told twice. He quickly fled. Percy followed behind him but not in a threatening manner. Jake landed in ally a few miles away from the school and Percy landed behind him.

"Yo Huntspunk…I have to say that was pretty cool," panted Jake as Percy dismounted Blackjack and walked toward him.

"For the last time…Who is this Huntspunk? You mentioned this earlier" asked Percy leaning on Riptide.

"You. Your master is the Huntsman," answered Jake.

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "For the record…I am a demigod who trains in a secret location, who has never seen or heard that weird guy ever."

"Seriously?"

"Uh…duh. And drop the dragon act Jake I know it is you," said Percy.

"How did you find out?" asked Jake shocked.

"The sword wound on your arm. Ever since you are part dragon part human Celestial bronze won't…cough…send your essence to Tarsus. Even though I can't read because I am dyslexic my girlfriend rubs off on me now and then. "

"Well…then why were you and those gargoyles attacking me?" asked Jake reverting back to human.

"Let's see…first of all…you attacked _me_. Second of I used self defense to attack _you._ Third of all you kidnapped a NYPD officer and freaked her friends out who are the gargoyles who then attacked you. And fourth of all…"

"Ok I got it," muttered Jake.

"Let's go see if we can clear things up with the gargoyles tonight. Meet me on top of NYPD head quarters," said Percy swinging on to Blackjack's back.

"But…!"

"No buts…unless you want Goliath to have your hide…I suggest you come," said Percy still clutching his sword.

He flew off.

"Great…Gramps is so going to kill me," moaned Jake as he trudged to his grandfather's shop.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy paced back and forth on the top of the building.

"I have a half to mind to throw this dragon off the building," grumbled Goliath.

It was nightfall.

"He will come…all of us drew the wrong conclusions. We need to explain what went wrong," said Percy.

"Fine…" grumbled Goliath.

Two blurs appeared in the sky. They started getting closer and closer. A red dragon and blue dragon landed.

"Hi Jake and…um other dragon," said Brooklyn.

Percy quickly explained what had went wrong. When he was done there was silence.

"Well at least we have new allies if we need to fight our enemies," said Loa Shi (aka Jake's grandfather as the gargoyles, Elisa, and Percy found out.)

"Now what?" asked Elisa.

A hairy shape landed in front of the group and crackled the concert. Then the weird looking man whom Jake called the Huntsman and another man holding a weird looking weapon appeared using grappling hooks. Percy drew his sword and Bronx snarled.

"What are you doing here Polyphemus?" growled Percy.

"Teamed up with these guys puny son of Poseidon…so they get their revenge and so do I," growled the Cyclopes.

"Do we fight or not?" asked Jake splaying his talons.

"What do you think?" scowled Goliath who still had distrust for Jake.

The others nodded and together they engaged their enemies as one.

**If you have any ideas of how to continue this...please tell me viva review. I will give you credit in the last chapter. **


	9. Until they meet again

**First thing...I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A LONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG TIME! School got in the way and also I was stumped in how to continue it. Anyway enjoy the finally chap even though it is short!**

Percy dogged to side as Polyphemus's meaty fist made the concrete crack. Besides him Jake and Gramps struggled to fend of the Huntsman. The gargoyles also had difficulty as well. Zanatos apparently had gotten his hands on Celestial bronze because he sometimes (and possibly on purpose) hit Polyphemus which made sand trickle out of his wounds. Jake suddenly shoved Percy behind a wall.

"Dude? What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry..I just wanted to ask...can you defeat a mortal?" asked Jake panting.

"Are you kidding? Of course I could!" snapped Percy.

"Good...cause it might work for my plan," said Jake.

"Does it involve being stupid?" asked Brooklyn who had joined them.

"Of course!" grinned Jake.

* * *

Their enemies never saw it coming. The tide of the battle changed. In the mists of the battle the heroes switched their enemies. Jake (who must have had experience fighting Cyclops) broke Polyphemus apart like a piñata. Unfortunately it coated the entire roof in monster dust. Percy had summoned a high-powered stream of water that launched Zanatos back to his home. The Huntsman had to retreat with part of his pants missing (Bronx had not been gentle either). Jake offered to walk Percy back to Grand Central Station.

"Dude...you've got mad skills," said Jake

Percy shrugged and leaned against the clock in Grand Central. Suddenly, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes socked him in the arm.

"That's for being late!" she said.

"Must you always punch me Annabeth?" asked Percy rubbing his arm.

"Yeah...what's with him?" she asked pointing at Jake.

"Nothing...got to go...see ya later Percy!" said Jake.

But a silent agreemention passed between them. Someday they would meet again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I might make a sequel for this story...no promises! However, I am going to do a Percy Jackson crossover with HTTYD but in this on Hiccup doesn't know them...unlike my first story, fire and water dont mix. But first I am finishing the story I am working on...then we'll see.**


End file.
